The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wireless MIMO network can include, for example, one or more base stations and numerous client devices. Examples of the client devices include cellular phones, computers, notepads, tablets, and personal data assistants. In a wireless MIMO network, time division multiple access (TDMA) based medium access control can be used. The use of TDMA allows multiple client devices to share the same frequency channel by allocating respective time slots to each of the client devices. A base station can control time slot allocation of the client devices.
A client device can exchange data with the base station via a channel in the time slots allocated for that client device. The client device communicates with the base station during allocated and periodic uplink and downlink times provided by the base station. The client device can also access the channel during the allocated uplink and downlink times according to a static schedule to maintain a link between the client device and the base station. The client device consumes power when communicating with the base station and while maintaining a link with the base station.